¿será amor?
by Maud Davenport
Summary: Ritsu comienza a comportandose de una manera rara cuando se encuentra cerca de Mugi, no por desagrado...sino por amor...Mugi por otra parte se pregunta si Ritsu a quien ama desde hace tiempo la detesta ignorando los sentimientos de la contraria; así ambas no soportando más sus sentimientos, deciden confensarse su amor... ¿lograran aclarar sus dudas?... MUGITSU ONE-SHOT mal summary


**NOTAS: ¡miren quien resucito como el fénix! Kjahkjah ignórenme, la abstinencia involuntaria me afectó, les cuento rapidito porque se me va el avión. Me quedé sin internet y amm pues estaba bastante aburrida, no eh terminado los otros fic pendientes, pero en eso estoy tejeje, soy medio desobligada, pero cuando me cortan la inspiración; ésta aprovecha para largarse de vaga; bueno, el punto es que aquí ando de nuevo con éste one-shot! Espero que les agrade, ya sabes que solo es para distraerlos del mundo normal o subnormal xD**

**Ritsu:**

Había escuchado que el amor es aquella sensación que no se busca ni se compra, es algo que llega de la nada, de la manera menos esperada…que es aquella sensación que te hace suspirar a cada rato, sonreír como estúpido y perderte en los mares de los pensamientos más cursis pensando solo en una persona.

También escuché que el amor es espontaneo y con la persona que no lo planeamos; es aquel sentimiento que sentimos sin querer, y la fuerza que nos hace hacer estupideces por la persona que nos despierta esa sensación… o eso es lo que me decía Mio todo el tiempo…

Últimamente me sentía así, últimamente mis pensamientos estaban enfocados solo en aquella persona. Era una chica demasiado linda, con bastante porte, sonrisa cálida, amable, sincera y realmente bella; es que ya lo había notado desde hace tiempo; sin embargo, nunca me había hecho sentir así, nunca me había hecho sentir apenada o nerviosa con solo ver sus ojos azules, tan lindos y brillantes como el cielo y a la vez tan profundos y misteriosos como el mar… nunca me había tensado con tan solo rozar sus suaves y delicadas manos, que parecían dignas de una princesa; a la hora de servirme el té…nunca me había sonrojado con tan solo sentirla cerca de mí y sentir su respiración tan de cerca… nunca me había percatado de que su tenue tono de voz era tan calmante y arrullador para mis oídos, que me tranquilizaba con solo escuchar hasta su más simple susurro…es que nunca me había sentido tan feliz de poder robarle una sonrisa; después de que le gastaba bromas a quien se me atravesara y ella riera en efecto; nunca me había sido tan importante, preguntarle cómo estaba o como se sentía… nunca le había admirado de pies a cabeza, nunca había pensado que su tersa piel era tan linda con ese tono blanquino sin llegar a ser pálido o bronceado…solo perfecto… me encantaba contemplar sus labios carmín, levemente humedecidos por su brillo labial, estuviese o no hablando… nunca me había detenido a ver lo bien que suena el teclado cuando lo tocas tu, y solo tu…

-¡ah!... – suspiré resignada ante lo que era evidente – pensar así me hace sentir cursi… - me decía a mí misma.

Pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tu?... después de aquel día que salimos por casualidad, mis ojos no dejan de contemplarte, y mi mente de pensarte; en clases solo miro hacia donde estas tu, cuando hablas tu, cuando haces algo y cuando estas a mi lado, quisiera que nunca se termine ese momento anhelado.

¿Por qué siento que mi corazón se acelera cuando estas a mi lado? ¿Por qué no puedo hablarte directamente cuando me estas mirando?... ¿será que me enamoré de ti?... ¿esto es amor?... mi mente se revuelve entre sentimientos y pensamientos; no me queda más que seguir aquí, acostada debajo de las copas del árbol de cerezo que me hace recordar tu fragancia femenina y delicada, que me embriaga cuando el viento desprende ese aroma, dejándolo jugar con las caricias que le da a tus cabellos largos y rubios…brillantes como el sol que templa el frio de esta ciudad…así eres tu… templando siempre mi alma…

Eh escuchado cientos de historias; historias como Romeo y Julieta…donde todo es amor, amor hasta que la muerte los separe… y me pregunto… ¿si tú me amaras… morirías por mi?... porque creo que tu serias mi princesa…y yo… yo si moriría por ti…

Comienzo a caminar hasta el aula de música; es hora del ensayo, me siento algo deprimida, porque creo que ahora sé, y estoy segura de que me enamoré de ti, ahora sé que no solo me gustas, se que te amo; y mi caminar lento y cabizbajo son la muestra de mi aflicción… quisiera decirte como me haces sentir, como me haces pensar y que sepas que eres la primera en despertar ese sentimiento cálido en mi… pero… ¿sentirás lo mismo?...yo creo que no…

Abro la puerta del aula y suelto un suspiro…

-¡Ricchan! – Escucho tu melodiosa voz – llegas temprano, ya está listo el té – me dices con esa sonrisa amable que te hace ver tan brillante e inocente.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola Mugi! – Contesto tratando de sonar igual que siempre – gracias, ¿Cómo sabias que moría por té y pastelillos? – pregunté alegremente. Aunque en verdad moría por verte.

-bueno, es sólo que es lo primero que hacemos antes de ensayar, o en lugar de ensayar – contestas con cortesía

-cierto… - dejo mis cosas sobre el sofá del club, y tomo asiento en espera de las demás, mientras tomo un sorbo del delicioso té que preparas para todas con cariño y guardo silencio. Nadie dice nada, estamos concentradas en nuestras tazas de té, como si estuviésemos meditando algo; cabe decir que yo te contemplaba de reojo y tú… tú sonreías sin decir nada. Me siento realmente feliz de estar a solas contigo, y comienzo a imaginar cosas; cosas que posiblemente podrían pasar en un mundo paralelo, o quizá solo en mi mente; y no puedo evitar sonrojarme y tú me miras, y notas aquel carmín que se apodera de mis mejillas; y ahora con tu mirada postrándose en mi, se apodera de todo mi rostro; y lo sé, lo sé porque siento el calor elevarse y recorrer mi cuerpo.

-¿estás bien Ricchan? – preguntas preocupada con tu angelical tono de voz.

-¡ejem! Si, si lo estoy – contesto un poco nerviosa, forzándome para sonar normal y me sonríes.

Nuevamente el silencio se apodera del aula, yo me siento estúpida por no poder decir nada como normalmente lo hago; y pienso ¿Ritsu que te pasa? ¿Por qué no le haces algún comentario o platica bizarra o absurda como siempre?, y esa vocecita resuena en mi mente una y otra vez golpeándome en mi interior… _¡ah! Es que estoy enamorada de ti y cualquier comentario estúpido podría arruinarlo… _ suelto un suspiro y tomo un sorbo de té sin decir nada…

**Mugi:**

Te noto nerviosa desde hace unos días, quisiera saber si algo te aflige, o si algo te molesta, no me gusta verte deprimida o demasiado callada… ¿abre hecho algo malo?... es que siempre que estás conmigo eres diferente y sumamente callada, te noto nerviosa también… y puedo percatarme que evitas mi mirada…quizá fue mi culpa, quizá soy demasiado tonta para ti…es que desde el día que salimos por casualidad, eres demasiado cuidadosa en dirigirte a mí, o solo lo haces cuando tocamos o en tarea… ¿me odias ahora?...

Mi mente se enreda entre tanto pensar y pensar, recordando aquel lindo día que la pasé junto a ti; aquel día que será inolvidable para siempre… comer golosinas nunca fue tan divertido, porque estabas tú… caminar por el parque nunca fue tan relajante, porque ahí estabas tú, contemplar el cielo nunca fue tan cálido, porque ahí estabas tú… y mi alma se fundía en tus ojos color ámbar y gustaba de tu esencia a vainilla cuando te acercabas a mi…el roce de tus manos suaves sobre las mías cuando me enseñabas a jugar videojuegos se sentía increíblemente bien…hacer y decir cosas triviales con tanta energía sin importar quién nos miraba era tan acogedor a tu lado…

A partir de ese día tu estas más distraída en tu mundo… y yo más sumergida en mis pensamientos y éste sentimiento que desde hace mucho tiempo siento por ti… es por eso que me duele tu distanciamiento y quisiera saber si hice algo malo…quisiera decírtelo, quisiera gritártelo, quisiera…quisiera decirte que te amo…que pienso en ti a cada segundo de mi vida, que me encantan tus ojos ambarinos y esa sonrisa tuya tan despreocupada y tu manera alocada de ser… que amo de ti todo, y que me muero por robarte un beso de tus lindos labios carmín… pero… pero todo queda en mi mente y no puedo cambiar el hecho de que seas de mis mejores amigas…y que tal vez tu me veas solo como una amiga nada más… me aflige en realidad pero, ¿ahora qué hago con éste sentimiento?...

**Ritsu:**

No puedo evitar sentir que éste silencio me sofoca. Me parece en realidad incomodo, me parece en realidad egoísta; egoísta por el hecho de que me muero por ti y no quiero decírtelo a pesar de estar tan cerca de ti, y aunque pudiera, creo que no lo haría, ya que tu eres mi amiga, y no quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad por mis sentimientos que no se comparan con estar a tu lado… aunque sea como mi amiga…

Te miro de reojo, y al parecer no lo has notado; no has notado que te contemplo sin mirarte, y me siento torpe, te contemplo sin decírtelo, y me arrepiento tanto por ser tan cobarde, te contemplo aun sin mirarte y…y siento que sería mejor si desaparezco… pero quiero dejar de ser egoísta, esta vez seré caprichosa, y comienzo a sentir un hormigueo sobre mi estomago porque me estoy aferrando a una idea que acaba de brotar en mi mente, y que al parecer mi corazón la aprueba y entiende; no me importara más el que pase o el que digan, no me importará más si no me ves más que como una amiga…ésta vez dejaré de lado la cobardía para decirte que te extraño, que te amo y que no dejo de pensar en ti noche y día…

"_bien, creo que ésta sería mi oportunidad…le diré lo que siento, ella siempre es comprensiva y creo que no lo tomará mal; aunque no me corresponda, yo sé que me sentiré mejor; me sentiré muchísimo mejor si le digo que la amo; solo tengo que decirle… Mugi, me enamoré de ti, lo siento. Creo que con eso estará bien…" – _y mi mente comenzó a formular las palabras exactas y directas; me siento tan cursi, pero es lo que ella me hace sentir…ahora creo porque Mio es tan así…siempre tan soñadora y enamoradiza; a veces creo que ella me contagió…

**Mugi:**

Empiezo a sentir que éste silencio es pesado, las demás aun no llegan; y estoy agradecida por eso, agradecida porque puedo estar a solas contigo, mi linda castaña, pero al mismo tiempo arrepentida de que no lleguen, porque no es como yo quisiera estarlo, quisiera albergarme en tus brazos y que me recibieras con un beso apasionado… es solo que…que estoy pensando en algo; en algo que quizá no esté bien, pero es lo necesario. Ésta vez seré sincera conmigo y contigo… aprovecharé esta ocasión a solas para decírtelo, decirte lo que me haces sentir cuando estoy a tu lado… mi amada Ricchan…te confesaré mi amor en este momento…

"_no puede ser tan difícil, ella es Ritsu, nada cursi; pero sé que valdrá la pena…" – _mi mente comienza a formular como podría decírselo, creo que si le doy muchas vueltas al asunto, terminaría por confundirla… le diré directo y exacto lo que siento… "Ritsu te amo"

El silencio en el salón de música por parte de ambas chicas era casi palpable, ninguna pronunciaba nada, ambas estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos, confundidas por sus sentimientos; sentimientos de los que dudaban si serian benéficos para la contraria…pero era mutuo sin que lo supieran…ambas preparan en sus mentes la manera de declararse una con la otra; aun siendo ignorantes de los sentimientos de la contraria.

-Ricchan…- habló la rubia con mirada decidida y tono serio, a lo que la castaña le miró con suma atención, saliendo así de sus pensamientos. – _Tranquila Tsumugi, solo dile lo que sientes… - _pensaba la ojiazul golpeándose mentalmente.

-¿si Mugi? – preguntó la castaña con curiosidad con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-yo… quería…decirte algo… - su tono de voz era entrecortado y sus mejillas se tornaban con un sonrojo moderado.

-claro… - contestó Ritsu, para escuchar con atención las palabras que su amada Mugi le dirigía – yo… también quería decirte a-algo – argumentó la castaña levemente sonrojada

-¿a sí? – Preguntó curiosa la rubia – si quieres, dime tu primero…creo que lo mío puede esperar – dijo con amabilidad.

-¿eh? ¿Enserio?...etto… bueno es que yo – el corazón de la castaña comenzó a latir al mil por hora tragando saliva en seco y comenzando a sudar; se sentía bastante nerviosa; pero no quería retroceder, sentía que era su oportunidad perfecta, ya que la ausencia de las demás le daba el paso libre a su confesión sin recibir burlas o molestias por parte de Yui. – Bueno, veras…yo…etto… - se levantó de su silla sentándose a lado de Mugi, quien le miraba con atención levemente sonrojada - _¡dios! Amo esa mirada suya… -_ pensaba la castaña al estar tan cerca de ella; se acomodó y le miró de frente tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-_¡está tomando mis manos! - _ pensaba la rubia poniéndose nerviosa ante el toque de manos que se formulaba por parte de la baterista quien estaba tan cerca de ella - _¿Qué me querrá decir? Se está sonrojando, y tartamudea… ¿será acaso que siente lo mismo que yo?... – _la mente de Mugi comenzaba a sacar conclusiones antes de los hechos, se sentía bastante nerviosa y quería decirle ¡ya! A Ritsu que la amaba. – di-dime Ricchan… - contestaba con nerviosismo, pero sonriendo amablemente. Ambas se miraban con cariño y ternura. Mugi en espera de lo que Ritsu le fuese a decir; mientras contemplaba sus ambarinos ojos que tanto le enamoraban, y sentía la calidez de sus manos entre las suyas. Ritsu estaba mirándole con cariño y amor, Mugi no era torpe, sabía que esa mirada no era hacia alguien que odias o detestas; así su duda de que Ritsu pudiese odiarle, se había desvanecido en cuestión de segundos, casi con la corazonada de que ambas compartían más que un sentimiento ajeno a su amistad, un sentimiento que las ligaba a ser más que amigas.

Por otro lado; Ritsu estaba segura que esa mirada de Mugi; por más gentil que fuese, no se la daba a nadie que fuese simplemente su amiga. Ella sabia como trataba a Mio, Yui y Azusa, sabía que a nadie miraba así; incluso a Sawako, por quien decía que sentía una gran admiración… Ritsu sintió en su pecho una calidez que le provocaba la compañía y tacto de las manos de la tecladista; una calidez que tranquilizaba su corazón… sintiéndose así más en confianza; y llegar a suponer en una pequeña teoría; que había probabilidad de que Mugi compartiese el mismo sentimiento que ella; soltó un suspiro y le miró con cariño sonriéndole de la manera más tierna que nunca antes pudiese hacer, o pensó que pudiesen sus facciones lograr.

-Mugi, yo quería decirte que desde hace un tiempo yo… - la castaña se detuvo para llenarse de valor y confesar su amor.

-yo…creo que desde hace tiempo también… - habló la rubia sorprendiendo a la castaña. Ambas se miraron a punto de terminar sus frases con una sonrisa risueña en sus rostros, con esos toques carmín en sus mejillas, ansiosas la una de la otra por lo que fuesen a decir, cuando…

-¡alo! ¡Mugi-chan! ¡Ricchan! Ya están aquí – exclamó la mayor de las Hirasawa irrumpiendo en el salón de música, en compañía de Mio y Azusa. Ritsu y Mugi se soltaron inmediatamente de las manos, tratando de ocultar sus sonrojos y nerviosismo.

-¿pasa algo Mugi-chan? – Preguntó inocentemente la guitarrista mayor - ¿interrumpí algo? – preguntó con preocupación.

-n-no na-nada Yui-chan… - contestó la tecladista tratando de fingir que estaba todo bien; aunque por dentro odiaba que llegaran en el mejor momento del asunto. Yui solo se limitó a mirarlas con el ceño fruncido; mientras que Azusa y Mio no se habían percatado de lo anterior, dejando sus instrumentos en el sofá del club, para incorporarse a la mesa donde tomaban el té.

-déjenme servirles – sugirió la rubia con amabilidad.

Ritsu se llevó ambas manos al rostro, arrastrándolas por sus mejillas en muestra de fastidio por la llegada inoportuna de las demás, cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Mugi lo que sentía, de decirle que la amaba y desahogar su corazón. Así todas siguieron con su rutina diaria en el club por ese día; mientras que de vez en cuando la rubia y la ojiambar se miraban con pena; pero ahora ambas sabían que había un lazo más fuerte que amistad que las unía en sus corazones…

-_creo que será en otra ocasión…pero ahora sé que puede que me ames como yo a ti… - _pensaba Ritsu jugando con su taza de té

-_ahora sé que no me detestas…y que puede que me quieras tanto como yo a ti… puede que me ames como lo hago por ti… - _mugi jugaba en su pensamiento con lo que ahora era evidente…

**NOTAS FINALES: no me apedreen, es solo algo que fluyó en mi mente, y antes que se me olvide, se los quería compartir aunque no fuese muy bueno **** .' jeje es que ****pienso en el MugiTsu muy seguido LOL! Bueno como sea, solo es una vaga idea y etto… ya saben, para distraerlos del mundo normal; en lo que me inspiro en los demás fics! xD espero que les guste y si no pues…. T.T ire a llorar bajo una nube gris xD jejeje los dejo, creo que eso es todo; siempre siento que algo se me olvida, pero solo dios sabe que será, bueno ya, ya, eso es todo, espero reviews! Y que les agrade este ONE-SHOT :3**


End file.
